Reminisce
by RQK
Summary: WallE finally realizes the implications of change.


It went without saying that they were famous, but they didn't care about that too much. It also went without saying the were the cutest things for miles, and perhaps that meant a little more to them than fame.

Hand in hand, they went along wherever they pleased. Today was another day, and they did not want to waste it.

The sound of rolling treads could be heard if you were close by. Dozens of friendly waves were exchanged as they went, and at least two people had tried to strike up a conversation - they backed down upon realizing what the two were actually doing.

There was a small hill overlooking a great wide grassland. Their fields of vision were filled with what looked like an ocean of green. Not even thirty years ago would all of this have even been imagined, and yet there it was. They looked a little upwards, and the cloud cover was gone. There was but one cloud close by, and quite a few were dotted around in the surrounding sky. There was a gentle breeze, lightly pushing the grass away from them, which was accompanied by a slight rustling sound.

It was a scene of pure serenity, one they were fully content on enjoying it.

The two stopped at the crest of the hill, in the shade of a single tree. Sadly, it was not the tree they had planted upon landing thirty years ago - that tree was located somewhere else - if it had been the moment would have been perfect. But that didn't matter anyways, because they had each other.

The little brown robot looked out at the plain, and sighed. The white probe beside him give a sigh of content in return.

However, he hung his head a moment later, looking at the ground. That wasn't a good sign.

"Huh?" his partner said, looking at him concernedly, "What's wrong...?"

"I... it's just..." he began, looking up at her.

The white probe looked down at the trash compactor with a slight hint of alarm, "Are you...?" She paused and pointed to herself, "Trying, to break...?"

He shook his head, also a little alarmed she was taking it that way. "No, you're... perfect." He made it a point to motion toward the field, "That..."

Her expression changed to one of confusion, and she also looked out at the field. "But..."

"I realized. It... different." He went silent for a moment. "Many, many, maaaany years. Decades. Centuries." He turned the rest of his body toward the field and spread his arms, motioning toward the whole grassy plain below. "That... used to be, b-b-barren."

She hovered there for a moment, making sense of what he said. Not that she never had trouble understanding what he ever said, but it took a moment for the words to sink in to her circuits.

"Now... it diff-er-ent. Everything, diff-er-ent. Very much." He sighed, "It... trouble me."

Now she knew what he was talking about. Everything had been the same, day-in and day-out. For seven centuries. So much had happened in the last three decades, so much had changed - now she figured he was starting to have a hard time accepting it.

He tried to turn to her, "I'm sorry, it..." But he suddenly found himself in a tight embrace.

She shook her head, "No... it fine. I know... too." she started to reflect on her time aboard the passenger ship.

After a moment of slight shock, he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her sleek white chassis. "Big battle, this is." the little brown box acknowledged. "Bigger, than others."

The white probe smiled, "Yes." She certainly remembered. Their famous journey aboard the ship thirty years ago. Since then many things had happened. A far away world was destroyed before their very eyes, the colony was nearly destroyed by explosives (though some argue it actually was loads of times), the entire planet was nearly destroyed. They had their hands full trying to destroy a hyperspace creature bent on destroying everything.

But those were physical battles. It was pretty well known that emotional battles were much harder to overcome. Even harder than fighting the purple creature, which had cost them many friends.

"Well..." she said, "it's confusing. Very confusing. But... I think, it's okay." She released herself from the hug, held on to the front corners of his frame, and looked him in the eyes. "I think, it's okay. Maybe good. But... it doesn't matter."

The cube she was holding didn't quite know where she was getting at, "Why?"

Her blue LED eyes went into upward crescents - her equivalent of a smile, "We have... each other."

The scene was silent for a moment as he took that in. Then he did his own equivalent of a smile; his goggle-like eyes went downwards and in the eye sockets the lower half was covered. "Yes, ...each other." He pulled her back in for another hug.

The only witness to the scene flew out of the tree a moment later. It knew it would be best to let them have their moment alone.


End file.
